martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tian Mingzi
Tian Mingzi '''is a cruel and ambitious man that destroyed the Verdant Feather Holy Lands. He is the first antagonist to ever make an appearance in the novel. This man was Mo Eversnow’s absolutely irreconcilable blood enemy and also the chief culprit that caused the destruction of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands – Tian Mingzi. In the past when Tian Mingzi annihilated the Verdant Feather Holy Lands he had been a World King. Now, 50,000 years later, his cultivation had reached an even more terrifying boundary. Appearance This black-clothed man was handsome and elegant, looking no more than 20 years old. If this was all he had, then you would mistake him for a handsome scholar from the mortal realm. But because of his reddish eyes and devlish aura, he would be more like a demon in human form. His palms were clear and fair, his 10 fingers were slender and beautiful, and his eyes had blood red pupils, making him seem a bit fiendish. He is seen to always wear long black robes. '''Myriad Demon Karmic Wheel After his soul was absorbed into the Asura Demonic Wheel, Tian Mingzi's residual will became part of the myriad demons inside the cultivation method. Roiling with dread, a black robed man appeared within the Myriad Demon Karmic Wheel. He wore bronze armor and had the appearance of a demon. As he towered like a mountain, he emitted a black light, his pupils dark and gloomy. Personality Ruthless, cunning, and deadly. Three words that best describe this madman in his pursuit for power. Tian Mingzi is an extremely ruthless man that would kill anyone that dare oppose him. He has felled countless enemies and betrayed many former companions in his road of martial arts. His desire for power has defined himself as a ruthless demonic god who would stop at nothing to attain the godly powers he sought for. This sort of person was extremely talented, moreover he was someone that was ungrateful and had no virtues, cunning like a viper. He was cruel, merciless, and would resort to any means necessary to achieve his goal. He was a character who had even subverted a World King level Holy Land. Although he had managed to do so because he grasped the perfect timing, this still wasn’t something that an ordinary person could accomplish. In his heart, there was no one more important than him. Even the lives of thousands or millions are less important than a single fingernail. If he were to waste so much time and effort to do something, it has to be for himself! This was because Tian Mingzi’s ambitions were enormous. After coming into contact with the saints, he wasn’t even satisfied with becoming an Empyrean anymore. He wanted to become a True Divinity and even seek the true road to eternal life. Cultivation Omniscience Lucidity Art Tian Mingzi closed his eyes. In that moment, he seemed to blend together with the world, becoming one. Tian Mingzi’s sense swept out like a tide. In that moment, everything within a thousand miles fell into Tian Mingzi’s vision, continuing to expand. This technique clearly comes from a searching art through one's divine sense. [[Heavenly Demon Absorbing Art|'Heavenly Demon Absorbing Art']] “Samsara of the heavens and earth, the myriad Laws shall die out, only my demonic path shall remain immortal and forever!” Tian Mingzi’s hands formed dao patterns in the air. In front of him, a gray wheel appeared. This wheel had tens of thousands of seal, each seal seeming to contain its own world. With tens of thousands of charms, it was like facing tens of thousands of worlds. In the past, Tian Mingzi had entered Demondawn Heavenly Palace and studied the Heaven Absorbing Demon Art from Empyrean Demondawn. Although this transcendent divine might was the same one that Xiao Moxian used, it was actually far more formidable. It is a cruel and overbearing cultivation method that absorbs all true essence through a black vortex with a very strong gravitational pull. The Heaven Absorbing Demon Art could suck in others’ abilities and then dissolve these abilities with demonic strength before using them to strike back at the enemy. It can absorb the energy of others and convert it to one's use, also it can absorb even the comprehensions and cultivation attainments of others; which can't be returned apparently. Heaven Absorbing Demon Art Counterforce was one of the attack states of the Heaven Absorbing Demon Art. This technique can also release the absorbed potential and attack the opponent, making it have a universal use in a fight. [[Concept of Darkness(Yin)|'Concept of Darkness']] After the downfall of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands, it is speculated that Tian Mingzi had embraced his evil side and had thoroughly cultivated the demonic path. Afterwards, he would enter the Demondawn Great World and cultivate under the tutelage of Empyrean Demondawn, someone who has mastery over the concept of darkness. Tian Mingzi would then attain the law of darkness and have deep comprehensions in it. Eternal Demon Domain A monstrous demonic energy surged forth from his body, soaring into the skies and causing dark billowing clouds to appear. These dark clouds were heavy and gloomy, as if infinite demons were gathered within them. Heaven and earth origin energy roared. Strong winds recklessly surged, like an apocalyptic scene. Tian Mingzi had used his own domain, a domain completely similar to the black-robed saint spy’s – the Eternal Demon Domain. Beneath this domain, everything would be seemingly isolated. 10,000 Demon Domain From within Tian Mingzi’s body, a vast roiling demonic energy spread forth. This demonic energy condensed into countless demons, all of them enveloping an area of 10 miles. Every demon lingered at the edges of the battlefield, completely blocking in this area of space. This was Tian Mingzi’s 10,000 Demon Domain. It was a stronger variation of the Eternal Demon Domain. Demon God Descends Tian Mingzi extracted his eight foot long sword from his spatial ring. Energy erupted from his entire body, and for a moment the phantom of a cruel devil appeared behind him. “Fall into the Eternal Demon Domain – Demon God Descends!” Tian Mingzi lifted his sword high up above his head and then brought it slashing down. The devil phantom behind him turned into a black divine light that cut downwards, hurtling forth like a brilliant black comet. Plot After Mo Eversnow’s grandfather died, Tian Mingzi tore apart the factions of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands. If it were normal times, then Tian Mingzi would have been unable to stir such a great change in the Holy Land, unless if he already had chips in place for this to occur. This sort of planning had probably been percolating for a painstakingly long time, and he had likely even had the thought of revolting much earlier. In the end, the greatest reason why Tian Mingzi had decided to kill the old Verdant Feather World King after becoming a World King was because of the Magic Cube. It was difficult to ascertain all the different interests and conflicts within a super sect. Although Tian Mingzi was the direct disciple of Mo Eversnow’s grandfather, as time passed and his wings grew, he began to reveal greater ambitions. And, when Mo Eversnow’s grandfather felt this, he began to guard against it. Tian Mingzi then in turn discovered that Mo Eversnow’s grandfather was guarding against him and thus their conflicts would never be resolved. With Tian Mingzi’s strength and status, it was certainly easy for him to win over supporters. In the past, even though Mo Eversnow’s talent was beyond belief, she was still too young. After the old World King died, it was far too hard for her to manage affairs. Thus, the World King level Verdant Feather Holy Lands had been destroyed because of all these circumstances gathering together. It was a truly sad and mournful time. After learning that Mo Eversnow possessed the Magic Cube, Tian Mingzi recruited over 10,000 experts from the Divine Realm in order to defeat Mo Eversnow and steal the Magic Cube. However, he didn't know the true might of the Magic Cube which ultimately led to his defeat. He managed to escape the disaster he inflicted upon himself albeit losing all information about the whereabouts of the Magic Cube. In the following years, Tian Mingzi creates his own Holy Lands in Demondawn Great World called the Skydark Holy Lands. Also, he had received the recognition of Empyrean Demondawn and had even been allowed to enter Demondawn Heavenly Palace to study their core inheritance – the Heaven Absorbing Demon Art. This was also the time that he begins to cooperate with the Saints. The reason for this is that he was given knowledge of the impending great war, and in exchange for his protection and support in the following Great Calamity, Tian Mingzi had willingly abandoned his humanity and became a treacherous betrayer. Lin Ming discovers about these affairs and plans to tell Empyrean Divine Dream about Tian Mingzi's betrayal, however, Tian Mingzi had already deduced that he was about to be exposed to an Empyrean, thus he had chased Lin Ming from the Skybreak Sect to his home planet, the Sky Spill Planet. The planet was extremely large. With the range of Tian Mingzi’s sense, he could definitely slowly search for Lin Ming. But, he didn’t want to do something that took such a massive amount of time. He planned to annihilate all life on this planet. Then, the only being remaining would certainly be Lin Ming. That was far more simple and straightforward. Howbeit, his attack had backfired full force by a strange and mystical barrier that was created by a peak Empyrean. Subsequently, Tian Mingzi would later crave the secrets of this planet as well as the supreme lucky chances on Lin Ming's body. He then sends 12 Divine Sea geniuses of his sect, including Nether Limitless to the Sky Spill Planet. There, the disciples challenge Lin Ming, only to end up sorely losing after a single clash. Per Tian Mingzi's orders, they had released a spatial ring containing the severed hand of Tian Mingzi which he had used in order to kill Lin Ming. This avatar would absorb the 12 disciples' blood essence after losing to Lin Ming, then Tian Mingzi's avatar would chase after him towards the Eternal Demon Abyss. He had paid a great price in order to chase Lin Ming down to the lower realms, and he had done so because it was imperative that he cut down Lin Ming and extinguish all future troubles. But now, killing Lin Ming would be more difficult than rising to heaven. He was well aware that once Lin Ming returned to the Divine Realm, he could only escape like a stray dog and give up the Skydark Holy Lands, becoming a fugitive that fled around the universe. The foundation that he spent 50,000 years building would be instantly destroyed. After a grueling battle with Lin Ming and this newcomer that he vaguely knew of, his avatar body had been annihilated. In the end, he fails miserably in trying to kill Lin Ming. To fail in this mission was a serious attack on him! To Tian Mingzi, losing the 12 most outstanding young elites of the Skydark Holy Lands in a single go wasn’t anything at all. But to lose his avatar, this caused severe damage to his origin energy. His soul and body had both suffered tremendous losses. The hand he had tempered to nearly the half-step Empyrean realm was now lost forever, and this would create a massive hindrance to his future goal of becoming an Empyrean. Afterwards, Lin Ming informs Divine Dream about this treason, giving the deceased corpse of the saint to her. This had spurred Divine Dream to personally hunt down Tian Mingzi and other saint race traitors. However, she was unable to find him and the search ended with that. It was later known that he had hid himself within the Asura Road, but his sect wasn't so lucky. After his escape, Divine Dream destroys Tian Ming's Skydark Holy Lands and had thoroughly removed all connections of the Skydark Holy Land to Tian Mingzi and the Saint Race. Unknowingly, this had prematurely sparked the beginning of the great invasion. The saints had entered the Divine Realm with peak masters capable of challenging the great forces of the Divine Realm, even if just a little bit. During this time, Tian Mingzi had stayed in the Asura Road. For a long time, he had been biding his time there and was waiting for a comeback. He is then hired by Imperial Prince Naqi in order to hunt down Lin Ming. Tian Mingzi chases Lin Ming into the Asura Road where he forces him to go to the death valley. He waits for Lin Ming to come out of death valley and then chases after him along with several strong saints. He then managed to trick Lin Ming and put him in a precarious situation, but unfortunately for him, Lin Ming managed to power up and then Lin Ming kills Tian Mingzi. Then, his soul was forcibly sucked up by the Myriad Dhramic Wheel. Within the karmic wheel was the profound true meaning of samsara where he is experiencing an endless samsara, endless torment and endless resentment. Relationships Skydark Holy Lands To most World King influences, the reason they raised the new generation and trained the elites was all for the future posterity of their family and their sect. They hoped that once the older generation declined, the new one would take their place and allow their sect to carry on into a brighter future. But to Tian Mingzi, the reason he raised juniors was only to raise underlings and increase the number of chess pieces he had. He needed them for key moments in order to complete his plans. Even though they were also a World King Holy Land, there was such a difference. This was because Tian Mingzi’s ambitions were far too great. He wanted to become a True Divinity and seek the road to eternal life. The reason he founded the Skydark Holy Lands was all in order to create a tool to aid him in the future. If necessary, he was willing to discard the entire Skydark Holy Lands, and what did it matter to him if he did? Saint Race It was said that traitors were worse than dogs. Although everyone understood this truth, whether it was the mortal world or the world of martial artists, during every war there would always emerge a large number of traitors that were willing to sell out their allies. The reason they did so was because the benefits of joining the other side were far too attractive. Even if these people had to live as slaves or dogs, to them it was still better than dying in battle for their race, because if they died they would really have nothing left! Weapons Jetblack Sword This sword was inky black, like the starry sky but clinged more on the darker and demonic side. The sword handle had a strange shape and the blade was merely an inch wide and yet eight feet long. It wasn’t that much shorter than the Phoenix Blood Spear, and it resembled the sword of judgment held by the fabled god of death. God Sealing Pagoda This pagoda was the same one that Tian Mingzi had used in the past to hold 10,000 masters of the Divine Realm, the catastrophic spirit treasure that helped him destroy the Verdant Feather Holy Lands. To obtain this divine pagoda was one of Tian Mingzi’s greatest lucky chances. Quotes * (Tian Mingzi eloquently said) “I didn’t expect Lord Envoy to remember Limitless’ name. I must thank Lord Envoy for the wonderful praise.”Chapter 1223 – Tian Mingzi * (Tian Mingzi smiled as he said) “Everyone, I can hardly accept all this praise. I am merely a junior in this prestigious gathering, and I still have a long road ahead of me in the future. I will have to ask all the seniors here to look after me. As for Limitless, he has only made a tiny bit of progress, nothing worthy of complimenting at all. Compared to Fairy Maiden Xiao Moxian from Demondawn Heavenly Palace, there simply isn’t any comparison at all.”Chapter 1223 – Tian Mingzi * (Tian Mingzi restless) “10 years. I’ve been waiting for this day for 10 years.”Chapter 1481 – Meeting Tian Mingzi * (Warning Xiao Moxian) “That matter is far too complex to say. All sorts of grudges gathered together have doomed me to kill Lin Ming. I must say that I have waited for this day far too long! Thus, there is nothing you can do or say that will stop me today. Miss Ji, you don’t plan on staying with Lin Ming, right?” * (Frightening Xiao Moxian) “You should know that going against me now is the same as dying! Your grandfather showed graciousness to me, so I could have originally left you alive, however… ten years ago I lost a hand and I suffered tremendous damage to my blood vitality, even causing the spirit body I trained for so long to have a flaw. Now, it is not possible for me to step into the Empyrean realm. What I need are top grade blood elixirs to restore my lost blood vitality…” * (Power hungry Tian Mingzi) “Lin Ming, you don’t think that you still have any chance of escaping alive right now, do you? I will put everything I have into killing you and will not leave you any chance to escape. After you die, I will inherit your everything and I will even help you accomplish your unfinished dream of reaching that illusive peak of martial arts. As for you, you can become a stone that paves my road to the top!” * (Tian Mingzi thought of this he grew increasingly excited) “The rumors said that Empyrean Primordius controlled some shocking secret in the past, something that alarmed even the saint race. Now, this secret is likely to have fallen into Lin Ming’s hands. If I can obtain it then I will ascend to the heavens with a single leap!” * (To consider oneself 'wise', the ramblings of a madman in pursuit of power) “Perhaps what you say is true, but on the day that the great calamity approaches, do you think that the saint race will be defeated, or will humanity be defeated? Do you think that the inevitable rivers that will wash away this world are something that can be caused by my betrayal alone? '' Hahahaha! Let me tell you something, the saints are 10 times stronger than humanity. Humans only have a single Divine Realm but the saints control far more realms! A wise man can recognize the circumstances. I am only someone that is following the trends and making the most suitable decisions in this world!'' One day, you will eventually realize that my choice was correct all along. When the saint race controls this world, I will flay you alive until there is nothing but you divine soul left. I will torture you for 100,000 years and have you suffer in the most miserable way possible!”Chapter 1370 – Take the Memories Trivia * He was a martial artist from the mortal realms. * Tian Mingzi only had two incomplete transcendent divine mights. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have entered Demondawn Heavenly Palace to study the Heaven Absorbing Demon Art. * This man was Mo Eversnow’s absolutely irreconcilable blood enemy and also the chief culprit that caused the destruction of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands – Tian Mingzi. * Tian Mingzi’s original surname was Nether, and the influence he originally founded was called the Netherworld Holy Lands. Afterwards, he changed the name to the Skydark Holy Lands. * If Lin Ming had not crossed paths with Tian Mingzi, then Tian Mingzi would have reached Empyrean and possibly reach Peak Empyrean while having the slim chance of reaching True Divinity... * Tian Mingzi had joined the side of the saint race. One reason was because of his great ambitions, but another reason came from the fact that he recognized that the human race had an extremely high chance of losing to the saint race. Whether it was in the world of martial artists or the mortal world, when two sides fought, for all sorts of various reasons, there would always be traitors and defectors. In particular when one side was far stronger than the other. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Human Race Category:Demondawn Heavenly Palace Category:Demondawn Great World Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Skydark Holy Lands Category:World King Category:Enemies